Disgaea the Promised World
by Surviving Devil
Summary: It was meant to be a day of Celebration. Codie and I had just graduated. We were out driving, when a we ended up crashing the car. We wake up inside Hades and decided to fight our way out, with another person, named Iceland. (Working with Shy Maid on it.)


S/N: The idea for this fic came from CPU Teen. With my other Disgaea Self Insert, I wouldn't have thought to do a different one. This fic is going to start a bit in the past though, for plot reasons.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides myself. Codie is owned by himself (or at least I hope he is) and Shy Maid is owned by Herself

Song of the chapter: Life starts now -Three Days Grace.

Disgaea 4 World of Promise

Chapter one

"Cheers to being graduates!" I yelled out. Beside me Codie let out a cheer. We smashed our sodas together, his being Mountain Dew, while mine was Dr. Pepper. It was the day after our graduation. I was wearing a pure black shirt, and wearing dark blue pants. My hair, was in the regular fashion I had it in, barely barely going to the bottom of my neck, short for me. It dropped over my left eye, my blue eye. My brown eye was visible, it didn't have any hair covering it.

Codie on the other hand, was wearing a pure white shirt, and green pants, his hair, was extremely short going not even half an inch from where it grew. We were in his jeep, him driving it and me in the passenger side. We were driving on a back road, going away from my house. I quickly took a deep gulp from my drink. I started to chug it, as I always ended up doing.

"What do you want me to do with this," I said, as I shook the now empty can. He did a right turn, before glancing over at me.

"Just throw it in the back," He said, as he pointed to the back of the jeep. I threw it in back, avoiding the swords that were back there. There were two of them in the back, in case anyone tried to rob us or something, though they wouldn't get that much. Not like we have much money in the first place.

We turned around another corner, only to be met with a deer. It wasn't moving, just staring at us, as we moved in on it. "Shit!" Yelled Codie, as he twisted the steering wheel. I was thrown against the door, though neither of us knew that would be the last of our lives on earth. Nor did we notice the tree that we crashed into.

"What should we do with these people?" A voice questioned, I opened my eyes, with much pain, yet I could see nothing.

"The same with all the rest, send them to Hades," Said a different, more annoying voice. I blinked, still nothing to be seen in my vision.

"This one still seems to be alive though," The first voice said, a bit surprised.

"I know. They both are now," Said the annoying voice. I heard a scream. The voice, I knew it very well. It was Codie's! Soon after, my scream joined in.

"I hope you enjoyed the last freedom you have. Though don't worry, everyone will join you soon," The annoying voice said. It was the last thing I heard.

I screamed out in pain, and quickly opened my eyes. The pain, it seemed to be coming from my chest, yet when my hand rose there, I felt no injury. "What the hell!?" I questioned loudly. I opened my eyes, only to be met with a blank stare. I jumped back, shocked. There was a dead body right in front of me. I quickly got up, and checked my phone. The time and date was completely messed up, though that could be because I had no signal.

I quickly got up, feeling something crack under my feet. I looked down, seeing a skull broken at my feet. I heard movement behind me. I quickly turned slightly freaked out, only to lay eyes on Codie, as he rose from another pile of corpses.

"That you, Codie?" I questioned looking at him. He jumped and turned to me. He seemed to be much calmer then I was, which wasn't really saying much since I was just holding in all my panic.

"James?" He questioned me. That's right, I don't think I've told you all my name yet. Names James.

"That's me," I said with a weak smile. "Check your phone."

He did, "Got no signal," He said. He glanced down. He quickly dropped down and picked up a sword. "Where did that...?" I started to question.

He pointed to right below me. "There's one below you as well," He stated, with a sideways grin. "We might need them to get out of here." I nodded to him, as I bent down and picked it up. As I got up, with the sword, I heard movement from another pile. I looked over my shoulder.

I saw someone else getting off of another pile of corpses. She had dark skin, and dark brown hair. She was wearing a dress, that was blue and reminded me of a prinny, from on of the games I played a lot of, Disgaea. She also had on blue high heels, her hair was a little short, and hung loose with her bangs covered back. She got up, and slowly looked around, a slightly shocked look on her face.

I don't blame her though, it was pretty creepy waking up on a pile of dead bodies. She looked at Codie and I, then down to our hands. She took a shocked step back. She quickly glanced at the ground, and grabbed what appeared to be a baseball bat off of the ground. "W-why are you h-holding swords?" She asked, taken aback. She held her bat, ready to try and fight us if she felt it necessary.

Codie was the first to speak. "Look around us, there are dead bodies everywhere. We found these on the floor," He looked down at his sword. Then to mine. "Though now that I look at them, I notice they were in the back of my jeep. But back to what I was saying, there are corpses everywhere, hell we all woke up on top of piles of them. We'll need these to defend ourselves. Think about it! I mean what ever did this, could come back."

"True," I said plainly. "I thought we died before, yet here we are, alive and unhurt."

"D-dead? Th-these bodies a-are the dead! B-besides where are we?" She said, seeming to be getting crept out.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out, you going to come with us or stay here?" I asked her.

"Y-yeah, I-I'll come this once. I g-gotta g-get home." With that we started looking for a way out of the room. We were all shocked, to find out that there was a door that lead us out. We went through it, Codie, then me, then the girl who's name we still didn't know. We'll have to learn it sometime...maybe.

Either way, the door entered into a hallway, made of complete stone. There were three torches, that went down the hall. As far as I could see at least. Codie led the way, while the girl and I walked behind him, though she was seeming to trail behind us.

"Now now, what do we have here," A voice said, Codie froze, making me run into him. The girl was walking far enough behind us, not to run into us. I looked around Codie, to see a man, with bright yellow eyes, and long white hair. He had a read jacket, open showing off his stomach and chest, along with black pants with white lines going down them. My eyes opened wide, as I noticed he looked just like Fenrich, from Disgaea.

"Nothing, just trying to find our way out," Codie said plainly.

"Yet your coming from the place human corpses are sent. You even smell human." Fenrich smiled. "So they're slacking enough to even let humans through now, instead of sending them to the prinny factory, that will just help us. Follow me to my lord." With that he was off.

"The hell," I mumbled under my breath, as the three of us followed him. Codie glanced back at me.

"What?" He asked.

"He looks just like a guy from a game I played, Fenrich was his names," I mumbled, hoping that the look alike couldn't hear me.

"Tch, it's just a cosplayer I bet. We don't have to listen. And I don't take orders from no one," Said the girl, who's name I still didn't know.

"I'm going to follow still, what's the worst that can happen," I said, as I followed him. Codie stopped for a second, before trailing off behind me. The girl crossed her arms, but still came with us. We followed him down that path, seeing that it was much longer then it looked like it had been.

We had passed much more then a few torches, which I had only seen three of. As we walked, I finally decided to ask the girl the question I'd been meaning to.

"What's your name? Mines James," I asked/said.

"And mines Codie," He said to her, as well.

She blushed and looked at me. "I'll say this once, Iceland Bryant! N-nice to meet you...James," She said back.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back at her. We then traveled in silence, for only a bit though. We soon went up a staircase. Fenrich threw a door open, and light poured in.

"Welcome to Hades," Fenrich said, smiling at us. "We're almost to my lord." He continued walking, and I soon got to the door. I walked out of it, seeing a huge group of prinnies, that Fenrich was going to the front of.

Codie started following him first, as Iceland whispered, "Um, why are birds here? It isn't winter."

"I don't know," I said back, as I started to follow Codie. Iceland followed behind me. I glanced at the birds, as we walked past them. I could tell, they were prinnies, they even had the peg legs. I looked to where Codie was going.

"Can we just call the police?" Iceland questioned me.

I shook my head. "Already checked, me and Codie get no signal.

Fenrich, had already stopped, and I could see he was beside another man. He had black hair, looking slightly wild. He had two of his hair spiked up, and five spiked in the back. He had hair dropping down the middle of his face, along with two others on the other side of his eyes. He had pure red eyes, that almost shined. A cape was behind him.

I don't think I have to say anymore, I bet you can already tell who it was. Lord Valvatorez. As we got closer, I stopped beside Codie. Iceland was in front of me and Codie, with her arms crossed. She sighed.

"Fenrich, who are these?" Valvatorez questioned him.

"These are some humans I found. They were leaving the room where the souls and bodies of humans are supposed to be dropped to be turned into prinnies. It seems the corrupterment is even slacking as their sending humans who are to be turned to prinnies. These three were alive when they got here," Explained Fenrich.

"This is unexceptable!" Valvatorez yelled out. "The corrupterment should have made sure they were dead before sending them to us!"

"It is another reason why we should try to-" Started Fenrich, before being interrupted.

"Tyrant Valvatorez, I swear my loyalty to you," I said, as I dropped down to a knee. I had my right arm going across my chest. I know it seems strange, but I had decided that, if I was in the game, Disgaea 4, then it would be best to stick with the main character, am I right?

"I'm not going to swear loyalty to you, like this buffoon, but I'll fight by your side, Tyrant," Said Codie, as he held his blade down to the ground. He was grinning slightly. I smiled slightly. He got what I was doing, or at least I hoped.

"I'm no ones slave, you can't force me to do this," Said Iceland, as she crossed her arms

"None of us are forcing you to do this," I said plainly to her. "But don't you think, that it would be beneficial to stay with them?"

"...Fine," She said, glaring slightly at me. I didn't care, but smiled.

"Tyrant, it's been a long time since I've heard that," Said Valvatorez. "So I'm still known in the human world."

"Not by many," I said plainly, as I got off of the ground. Somehow, we were in the game, and I was going to enjoy this as much as possible.

Lord Val had made room arrangements for us. Apparently there were tons of free 'rooms'. So much we all have our own 'rooms'. Mine was pretty small, had a bed and that was it. It was chained to the wall, and held up...I didn't trust it.

I was sitting on the edge of it, the bed, thinking about the events that had happened through the day. Hard to believe that this all started with me and Codie hanging out having a celebration of sorts to us graduating.

Now, we were here, in a game. The thought didn't seem to surprise me for some reason. It did feel strange but, it wasn't bothersome. I looked at the sword I held tightly in my hand. _I will do what ever it takes, to get back to her._ I thought in my head. _Even if I turn into a monster as I do it._

You must want to know who it is I'm talking about. No? Well to bad, I'm telling you anyway. Back in my world, the one I'm from. I have a girlfriend. That was who I was meaning. I heard footsteps coming down the hall.

I looked up, to see Codie walking up to my door. The cell door. It was creepy thinking that anyone who walked up, would be able to see me.

"Yo, man what's up?" Questioned Codie, with a slightly smirk.

"Nothing, just thinking," I said to him.

"Of?"

"Trying to think of a way to get back to her," I said to him plainly.

"The way to do that, is become stronger," He said, as he held out his sword. "With strength you can do anything. Simple as that, get stronger, and take control. Force your way back if you have to. Going from that thought, we should spar."

I thought about he said, then said, "Sure." I quickly got up, grabbing up my sword from the bed. It had been sitting beside me. I quickly took off following him. He didn't waste any time when it came to stuff he saw as fun. That was fine with me. I could use the training.

We soon found a clearing, and both went to the other sides.

"Ready?" He asked, as he held his blade pointed at me. He held it tightly in his left hand.

"Always," I said back. My sword was pointed to the ground, gripped in my right hand. A second later, we were off. He dashed at me, as I raised the sword. He quickly pointed the sword away from me, taking me by surprise. He raised his left foot, and smashed it against my chest. I hadn't been prepared. I had thought I would be dealing with a slash, not a kick.

I fell to the ground, hitting my head hard. I quickly got up, pain was something I could deal with decently well, though I knew if I hit my head a few more times, I wouldn't be able to get back up. I held my sword to my side, and dashed at him. He was moving at me as well. He slashed horizontally at me. I blocked, being pushed back a bit. It didn't surprise me, I knew Codie was stronger then me.

I had felt his punch before, though I knew he had been holding back, and my arm still had been sore for the rest of the day. I quickly withdrew my blade, and stabbed it at him. I caught his shirt, making a hole in it.

He grinned, he loved getting thrills. I mean, I've seen him nearly jump down the staircase at his dads house, though he didn't make it to the bottom, he still made it most of the way down. Me on the other hand, was always worrying about everything that could hurt me. But I knew I would have to put that aside.

With a thrust, I saw my own shirt be ripped by Codie's blade. I kicked at him, and he grabbed my foot with his right hand. I smiled. I had thought that might happen. He was now forced, to stay in my reach. Though it wouldn't surprise me if he already knew that. Because now, I was also forced to be in his.

I slashed at him, which he easily dodged. I felt something cut into my leg, the one Codie had. He had cut into it with his sword, a smile on his lips. I grinned as well, as I jumped at him. I don't think he expected that, because my foot made contact with his chest. He stumbled, and took a few steps back. My foot regained contact with the ground.

I did a spin, and slashed at Codie, using the momentum of the spin. He blocked it, and the blade went flying out of his hand. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. I soon felt presser in my stomach, and I dropped to the ground, as Codie pulled his fist back.

I groaned, as I laid on the ground. I hadn't expected that, nor was I prepared for it, in any meaning of the word.

"Looks like I win," He said, grinning. I gave a slight glare, before rising off of the ground. I didn't care about the pain. I did my best to block it out. I grinned at him, it must have seemed strange to him, because he took a step back.

"That you do," I said, still grinning, as I turned around and walked away. Codie sat there smiling, at my leaving figure.

"Maybe he'll be able to do it, though if he does, then I'm still not going back," He said, as he turned and left as well.


End file.
